


Cyrano et Roxane

by peacepunch123 (lilliecase)



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Alternate Universe, Balcony Scene, F/M, French, Literature, Love, Romance, Tragedy, WIP, play format, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliecase/pseuds/peacepunch123
Summary: What if Christian had his realization about Cyrano sooner?What if the confrontation of Act IV had occurred in Act III?What if Christian had refused to climb the balcony to Roxane?





	Cyrano et Roxane

* * *

 

 

CHRISTIAN ( _hésitant_ ):

 _Mais il me semble, à présent, que c'est mal_ ! / But it seems to me, now, that it's wrong!

 

* * *

 

 

ROXANE

Your moment made immortal...

 

CYRANO

( _Pushing him._ )

Climb up, animal!

 

_CHRISTIAN does not do as he is ordered. His initial hesitation has now evolved into an obvious full-stop, and despite this, CYRANO still attempts to force him up the balcony. CHRISTIAN moves to the side, underneath the balcony, and CYRANO stumbles from the sudden lack of resistance._

 

CHRISTIAN

( _deep in thought_ )

It seems to me… No, it does not seem, it is!—I cannot go through with this.

 

CYRANO

( _flatly and urgently_ )

There is no time for your nonsense! she is waiting up there for you to—

 

CHRISTIAN

( _firmly_ )

And she will wait a moment more.—Cyrano, I have changed my mind!

 

CYRANO

You wanted one kiss, did you not?

( _pushing him once more)_ Now, climb!—she is yours!

 

CHRISTIAN

That is it! She is not mine, she is—

 

ROXANE

( _in disappointment_ )

My regent, have you forgotten how to ascend? If all your pretty words can do so—

 

CHRISTIAN

( _imitating CYRANO’s voice and style, struggling to find poetic words_ )

My legs have forgotten—their one true purpose. Come down!

 

CYRANO

No!

 

CRISTIAN

Yes! yes! Come down!

( _In anger, CYRANO forcibly pins him against the wall.)_

 

ROXANE

You argue with—another?

 

CYRANO

( _speaks pointedly at CHRISTIAN when appropriate)_

Yes, my queen, the other that forces my hand so readily.

 

CHRISTIAN

Come down! I cannot move! Come down! come down—

 

CYRANO

—from the heavens! Return to this celestial place where you may—

 

CHRISTIAN

Come down!

 

CYRANO

—may grace us with your own abilities to shine and—

 

CHRISTIAN

Come down! down!

 

ROXANE

Your message confuses me. I shall have to see this madness for myself.

( _retires inside to descend_ )

 

CYRANO

( _furious_ )

What have you done? Why torture me in prolonging the inevitable thus?

 

CHRISTIAN

There is no more ‘inevitable’, Cyrano, for I have come to see this situation for what it really is.

 

CYRANO

( _same business_ )

Oh? now the puppet grows a brain? Do share, what is it really?

( _moving to hide as we hear rustling from within)_

 

CHRISTIAN

Your confession. It is you who has woo’d her, it is you who she loves, not I. She is yours. It is your kiss. I am heartbroken, but she loves your soul over mine.

 

_CHRISTIAN firmly shoves CYRANO toward the manor's entrance and exits the garden to watch from afar. CYRANO appears more frightened than the audience has ever seen him before. There is a flash of light as a door opens and closes. ROXANE appears in the door frame to the manor. She remains in place, looking at CYRANO, who has taken a knee and is hiding his face behind his hat in a grand gesture._

 

* * *

 

 

**WIP!**

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this play so much, holy shit. If I'm ever inspired again (probably during my next reread of "Cyrano de Bergerac"), I'll write more. :-)
> 
> Comments, critiques, kudos, and shares are all very welcome!


End file.
